Mi amado demonio
by mitsuke94
Summary: Un ángel con cuerpo de demonio, un demonio con cuerpo de ángel ¿Quién de los dos es el verdadero monstruo en esa insana relación? Aunque corte mis alas no lo dejare, lo amo más que mi propia vida. Moriré feliz en sus brazos. YAOI 1827


**Disclaimer: **KHR! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Akira Amano-sensei. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo en lo que me inspiro para continuar con mis otros fics.

**Summary: **Un ángel con cuerpo de demonio, un demonio con cuerpo de ángel ¿Quién de los dos es el verdadero monstruo en esa insana relación? Aunque corte mis alas no lo dejaren, lo amo más que mi propia vida. Moriré feliz en sus brazos.

**Autora: **Mitsuke94.

**Género: **Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta, no lo leas)

**Pareja: **1827 Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Advertencias: **relación BDSM, violación, tortura, muerte, sangre, gore. Dependencia mutua.

**Notas de la autora: **estoy e medio de una actualización y no puedo continuar porque tengo esta idea en la cabeza. Solo tiene 4 capítulos, así que se acabara rápido. Pero no porque este escribiendo esto dejare de actualizar **desde siempre** al contrario. De cierta forma esta es la relación que tienen los chicos, solo que sin tanto "ESO" que comprenderán cuando lean este capítulo. En fin, espero que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios.

Mi amado demonio

Capítulo 1: sangre para el demonio.

Muchos se preguntan qué es lo que veo en ese chico tan torpe y mimado. Para los demás solo es un torpe perdedor que no es capaz siquiera de dar un paso sin tropezar con sus propios pies.

Sé que muchos tratan de encontrarle sentido al hecho de que ese chico Sawada Tsunayoshi, o dame-Tsuna como ellos lo llaman, es capaz de permanecer a mi alrededor sin temerme o recibir daños por mi parte. Al contrario, siempre procuro mimarlo y cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos con tal de no verlo enojad.

Para el resto del mundo soy un chico frio y cruel que le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente y le gusta permanecer alejado del resto del mundo. Pero la realidad es otra.

No si un chico frio, al contrario. Me gustan mucho los animales y las cosas tiernas. Disfruto de la naturaleza y la tranquilidad. Puedo evitar el sonreírle a alguien cuando me parece agradable, pero por lo mismo, por el hecho de que soy una buena persona, me mantengo alejado de los demás. Para evitarles un posible daño irreparable, porque viven engañados por un demonio un cruel que no les deja ver la realidad.

Soy prisionero de u ser tan cruel y desalmado que no me deja acercarme a nadie porque los hará sufrir. Lo peor de la situación es que ese mismo demonio que tanto me hace sufrir, es la misma persona que le da alegría a mi vida. Porque me enamore de la peor persona que podía existir en ese mundo y ahora soy esclavo de mis sentimientos.

Esa persona es Sawada Tsunayoshi. Un demonio en un cuerpo de ángel, pero no se dejen engañar como los demás. Ese chico puede parecer ingenuo y débil, pero detrás de esas expresiones de temor y nerviosismo se oculta una bestia sedienta de sangre.

Sé que posiblemente no me crean, pero bien dicen que las apariencias engañan. Pero puedo probarles que lo que digo es cierto. Pero si quieren seguir con la idea de que Sawada Tsunayoshi es un chico amable y cariñoso, entonces les pido por favor que dejen de leer.

Para el resto que quieran conocer al verdadero Tsunayoshi, les contare una historia que ocurrió hace unos meses. Todo o que digo es cierto, así que les advierto que las escenas que describiré no serán nada agradables.

Era viernes por la tarde. Las clases ya habían acabado hace 2 horas, pero yo aún me encontraba dentro de la preparatoria. Me gustaba permanecer en ella porque sabía que allí nadie se molestaría en tratar de entablar una conversación con migo. Todos conocían mi reputación, así que no había peligros de ser yo mismo, mucho menos si las clases ya habían acabado y los alumnos se habían ido.

Me dirigí al patio trasero donde había mandado construir un pequeño jardín. Ese era mi paraíso personal. Hibird emprendió el vuelo de mi hombro derecho hacia los árboles. Escuche un ruido proveniente de los matorrales que se encontraban a mi derecha.

Me acerque a ellos y me agacho a su altura cuando vi a Roll salir de ellos. Con una sonrisa en los labios tome a mi puercoespín del suelo y lo cargue con cuidado acariciando su cabecita. Al parecer Roll se sentía bien con las caricias, ya que en poco tiempo se quedó dormido en mis brazos.

Con extremo cuidado coloque a Roll en el suelo junto a mí y me incorpore lentamente para no despertarlo. Hibird regreso a mi hombro con rapidez, eso me alerto que alguien se acercaba o eso fue lo que pensé. Hasta que escuche una ligera risita detrás de mí.

Voltee exaltado en dirección del intruso que me había sorprendido en un momento de relajación. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones. Era alta de 1.68 m y una sonrisa que cualquiera consideraría adorable, pero para mí solo representaba otra posible victima que aumentar a la lista.

Cambie mi rostro por uno serio e indiferente.

"Este lugar está prohibido para los alumnos" le dije con cierto tono de rencor. No quería sentirme culpable nuevamente si algo le pasaba por estar con migo "Lárgate de aquí e este momento"

La chica me sonrió aún más. Parecía que mis palabras le causaban más gracia que temor.

"Eres un chico muy tierno" me dijo la chica "Acabo de mudarme a aminora así que vine a conocer la escuela. Vendré a esta escuela a partir del lunes. Espero verte y poder charlar. A mi también me gustan mucho los animales. Mi nombre es…"

"Kyoya" escuche que me llamaban. Ya sabía quién era y eso me asusto.

"Sera mejor que te vayas en este momento o te vas a arrepentir" insistí con la chica "No conoces nada de esa escuela, sus reglas o las personas. Márchate y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi"

"Eres muy impido ¿Verdad?" me pregunto con alegría "Tranquilo, yo quiero ser tu amiga. Veras que pronto se te quitara tu timidez"

"Aquí estabas Kyoya. Te estaba buscando por todas partes" Tsunayoshi apareció entre los árboles que se encontraban a mi derecha. Un sudor frío me empezó a recorrer la columna. Ya era tarde para ella "Lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía. Volveré más tarde"

"Te equivocas" me apresure a decirle "No la cosco"

"Hola, mi nombre es Mery, Katenage Mary. Acabo de mudarme a aminora y quería conocer la escuela donde voy a estudiar. Me encontré con este lugar y lo vi de casualidad. Mucho gusto"

La chica n sabía en lo que se había metido y ahora era mi deber salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"El gusto es mío Mery-chan. Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi. Él es Hibari Kyoya, presidente del comité disciplinario pero no es muy sociable"

"Oh, es explica porque insistía con que me fuera de ese jardín. Dijo que estaba prohibido para los alumnos. Se toma muy en serio su deber aun después de que acaban las clases. Me caen bien los dos. Espero que seamos buenos amigos"

"Lo mismo digo Mery-chan" Tsunayoshi le daba sonriendo de forma tan tierna que Katenage se sonrojo. Ya era tarde, ella también había caído en su trampa. Con u suspiro resignado me di la vuelta alejándome de ella y Tsunayoshi me siguió despidiéndose de la chica con un gesto de la mano.

Salimos del jardín y Tsunayoshi aún se mantenía en silencio. Nos dirigimos a la salida de la escuela. No lo resistí mas y me detuve a 2 cuadras de a escuela.

"No es lo que crees Tsunayoshi" me apresure a decirle.

"¿Qué no es Kyoya?" me pregunta con una sonrisa "¿No usabas con una chica a solas o no la dejaste entrar a nuestro jardín?" su rostro demostraba molestia y enojo "¿Qué es lo que no paso?"

"Lo segundo, nunca le di permiso de entrar. Ella entro por su cuenta" respondí sin dudar arrepintiéndome enseguida.

La cara que puso Tsunayoshi me dio a entender que había cometido un error. Analice nuestra conversación con cuidado y me di cuenta de algo **no negué estar a solas con una chica. **Maldición, todo por culpa de esa chica. Aun si no hice nada, el hecho de haberlo aceptado ya me vuelve culpable para Tsunayoshi.

"Ya veo. No iremos a pasear el día de hoy Kyoya" su voz carecía de emociones.

No podía saber qué es lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que podía pasar después y no me equivoque

"¿Por qué no pasamos un rato en tu apartamento Kyoya?" me pregunto.

Ahora si estaba muerto. Literalmente estaba muerto.

Tsunayoshi seguía en silencio esperando mi respuesta. Yo solo asentí lentamente, no quería empeorar la situación más de lo que ya estaba.

Una vez decidido nuestro lugar de destino, Tsunayoshi encabezo la marcha. Llegamos a mi departamento en 15 minutos y me apresure a abrir la puerta dejando pasar a Tsunayoshi primero.

Nos quitamos los zapatos y los guardamos en el zapatero junto a la entrada. Yo me quite la chaqueta ñera del uniforme y la colgué en el perchero que se encontraba junto al zapatero. Camine hasta la sala y me senté en uno de los sillones. Me quede sentado un rato en espera de que Tsunayoshi apareciera. No lo hizo hasta 20 minutos más tarde.

L vi saliendo de la cocina con una charola tapada. La coloco en la mesita frene a mí y se incoó en el sillón sobre mi viéndome de frente. Sus rodillas se encontraban a cada lado de mis piernas.

"Kyoya ¿Por qué siempre buscas una forma de hacerme enojar? Sabes que o me gusta que estés hablando con las personas que no conozco" me dijo Tsunayoshi con reproche "Hoy íbamos a ir al parque. Habíamos dicho que pasaríamos toda la tarde juntos, pero tú te desapareciste con esa chica. No es justo"

Yo no dije nada, por experiencia sabía que no podía mejora la situación, solo conseguiría empeorarla.

Coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros y comenzó a besarme. Primero era un beso lento, que poco a poco fue aumentando de velocidad. Bajo sus manos a través de mis brazos hasta llegar a mis muñecas y las sujeto con fuerza. Las llevo hasta mi espalda y las esposo. No me queje, no era la primera vez que él lo hacía, ni sería la última vez.

Nos separamos del beso y comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa. Lo consiguió en seguida y la retrajo hacia mis muñecas. Sin alejarse de mí se inclinó hacia la mesa y tomo un objeto de la charola. Cent algo frio contra mi piel y luego un ligero dolor punzante en el pecho.

"Agá" suele un ligero quejido de forma inconsciente.

Pero él no se debo por eso, al contrario, presiono más el cuchillo contra mi pecho asiendo más profunda la herida. Sentía como la sangre tibia descendía por mi cuerpo. Era una cesación tan extraña y a la vez tan familiar.

El escozor comenzaba a molestarme, así que cerré los ojos y apreté la mandíbula para evitar quejarme por la sensación. Sentí como algo presionaba mi cuello y la falta de aire. Abrí los ojos viendo como Tsunayoshi me colocaba un collar de cuero ajustado al cuello. Se levantó del sillón y méjalo con él. Sabía a donde me quería llevar, a mi habitación.

Voltee lo más que pude en dirección a mi pecho viendo lo mismo que las veces anteriores. Un sangriento nombre escrito con la intención de marcarme para siempre. El nombre Tsunayoshi podía leerse en las aberturas por donde aún emanaba la sangre.

Me arrastro escaleras arriba y atravesó del pasillo hasta llegar a mi alcoba. Me arrojo contra la cama subiéndose encima de mí. Engancho el collar de mi cuello a la cabecera de la cama impidiendo moverme y desato mis muñecas quitándome la camisa por completo, solo para atarlas nuevamente a cada lado de mi cama.

"¿Me quieres Kyoya?" lo escuche preguntarme.

Estaba viéndome a los ojos con lágrimas a punto de salir de los suyos. La sola imagen de Tsunayoshi sufriendo me estaba partiendo el corazón. Nunca me gusto verlo sufrir o solo estar triste. Y esta vez era yo el culpable de su tristeza.

"Más que mi propia vida" le respondí sin titubear, pues es cierto. Yo am a Tsunayoshi mas que a nada en el mundo.

"Entonces ¿Por qué me haces sufrir?" volvió a preguntarme.

No supe que responderle. Solo pude verlo a los ojos en silencio. Observe como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre mí.

Él fue quien rompió el contacto entre nuestros ojos y se agacho un poco aun sobre mí para desabrochar la evillo de mi cinturón. Sentí el aron que dio para sacar el cinto y el cómo desabrochaba mi bracea bajando el cierre.

Sentí el deslizamiento de mi pantalón Juno con la ropa interior. Sentí es manos acariciando mis piernas con delicadeza hasta llegar al interior de mis muslos. Allí se detuvo un instante para verme. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dejándome solo un rato. No tardo mucho cuando regreso con una de mis tontas en la mano izquierda y algo sumamente pequeño en su mano derecha. Parecía una pastilla.

Volvió a subiré encima de mí y continuo con las caricias con s mano derecha acariciando mi pene. El placer que me estaba dando mezclado con el dolor de las heridas me estaba volviendo loco. Sentía que debía gritar, pero no sabía si de dolor o placer.

Vi como acercaba su boca a mi pene dándole ligeras urdidas que lograr sacar algunos gemidos de mi parte. Sentí como su mano se movía hacia mi entrada e introducía dos dedos dentro de mí, pero no tuve oportunidad de quejarme, pues los saco tan pronto estuvieron dentro.

"¿Sabes Kyoya? He decidido perdonarte, solo si te porras bien por unas horas" me dijo con voz infantil "Tengo que volver a casa a comer para que oca-san no se preocupe por mí. Pero volveré más arde contigo"

Sentía mi cuerpo extraño. De repente sentía ocho calores en todo el cuerpo y mi respiración se estaba entrecortando. Tsunayoshi sonrió cuando se dio cuenta.

"¿Sabes por qué te sientes así Kyoya?" me pregunto.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza. No podía hablar, sentía que me faltaba el aire y estaba comenzando a jadear.

"Es porque lo que introduje en ti fue u afrodisiaco"

Vi en cámara lenta como Tsunayoshi tomaba la tonta que había traído y con brusquedad me penetraba con ella.

"Hahn" grite lo más que pude.

Dolía, maldición sí que dolía. Mi respiración se agito aún más y los jadeos aumentaron. Mierda, el dolor era demasiado. Pero no podía ignorar el placer que el afrodisiaco me estaba causando. Voltee a verlo a la cara y el solo me veía indiferente ante mi dolor.

"Volveré e 3 horas, 4 máximo" me dijo acercándose a mi oído "Se bueno mientras o estoy ¿Si? Porque yo aún te amo Kyoya, aun si me haces daño"

Me dio un beso en los labios antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación. Me dejo allí solo amarrado con heridas abiertas en el pecho, un afrodisiaco en el cuerpo y una tonta dentro de mí.

Díganme ahora si no es un monstruo con cara de ángel. Les dije que Tsunayoshi no era lo que aparentaba. Y sé que es lo que dirán ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerlo? Eso es la peor pare del asunto. Nunca puedo detenerlo.

Porque si, no es la primera vez que me torturaba de esa forma. Ido mi cuerpo está repleto de cicatrices con su hombre. Alunas más profunda que otras.

Y es que Tsunayoshi es un demonio, pero es mi demonio. No puedo alejarme de él, lo supe desde el momento en que conocí su verdadera yo. El rompe mis alas cada que estas sanan porque no me quiere perder. Él es un monstruo por mi culpa.

Yo soy como un ave, me gusta ser libre y volar por el cielo de un lugar a otro, pero él no puede soportar que me aleje, porque teme que me vaya y ya nunca más vuelva. Es por eso que no puedo impedirle lastimarme. Es la única manera de demostrarle que no me alejare del aun conociendo su lado más vil y retorcido. No impar cuantas torturas sufra por su parte, yo nunca lo voy a abandonar. Aun si muero, moriré feliz de que él sea el responsable. Porque ahora mi vida le pertenece a él y solo a él.

Pero allí no acaba esta historia, es apenas e inicio.

Como prometió, él volvió a las 3 horas de haberse marchado. A primera hora había sido una tortura, pero a la segunda apenas sentía las heridas y me había acostumbrado a la intromisión. La ercerá hora fue más relajada, pues las heridas ya habían parado de sangrar y estaban cicatrizando y el afrodisiaco había pasado.

Cuando entro a la habitación, yo apenas me mantenía consiente. La pérdida de sangre y las secuelas del afrodisiaco no me habían dejado muchas energías.

"Veo que te portaste bien Kyoya. No te intentase soltar como la última vez" me dijo con una sonrisa alegre "Solo por eso te soltare"

Se acercó a la cama y saco un poco la tomfa de mi interior sacando gemido ahogado de mí. Volteo a verme con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿tiene ganas de ser él de abajo el día do hoy?" me pregunto con burla "Porque aún es temprano. Puedo pedirle a él que venga y juegue un da con trigo"

"So… lo sa… sácala" le pedí sin aliento.

Siento como la retiro con brusquedad, de la misma manera en que la había metido.

Así consiguió sacar un gemido aún más grave de mi garganta. Se acercó a mí y retiro el collar de mi cuello permitiéndome respirar con normalidad nuevamente.

Después libero mis muñecas eliminando así todo rastro de ataduras en mi cuerpo. Frote un poco mis muñecas y comencé a moverlas para aumentar la circulación en ellas.

"Ve a tomar un baño mientras yo te preparo la cena" me dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

Pero yo no le iba permitir marcharse, no así. Porque él aún tenía miedo, yo lo sabía. Miedo a que lo deje por esto. Tenía que hacerle saber que estaba bien, que no lo dejaría nunca.

Como pude me medio incorpore en la cama y lo jale del brazo. Se sorprendió por mi acción así que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Lo aprisione entre mis brazos con la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"Lo lamento" le dije al oído "Esa chica no me interesa, solo me interesas tú. Nunca la había visto antes. Sé que hice mal en no correrla de ese lugar desde el principio, pero no te dejare i por ella ni por nadie. Así que ya no estés triste, porque yo te amo a ti como eres sin cambiar nada de ti. Incluso esta parte que solo muestras conmigo, no me importa lo que me hagas, me importas tú solamente. Así que no me odies más ni estés triste por mi culpa"

Escuche sus sollozos y sentí sus lágrimas en mi hombro. No quería que siguiera llorando, así que lo empecé a mecer mientras le tarareaba una canción. Al poco rato se calmó así que lo libere poco a poco.

"Tomare un baño y bajare contigo a cenar ¿Si?"

El asintió con una sonrisa sincera.

Nos levantamos de la cama y yo me dirijo al baño. El agua caliente en mi cuerpo ardía al contacto con mis heridas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como mi cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco. Después del baño, procedí a curar mis heridas. Me vende el torso y el pecho. Una vez acabe me di cuenta que no había metido ropa, así que me enrolle una toalla a la cintura y salí a la habitación.

No me sorprendí de ver sabanas nuevas en la cama y todo arreglado, como si no hubiera pasado nada en ese lugar. Sobre la cama ya hecha había un cambio de ropa que Tsunayoshi había colocado para mí. Al parecer el sí noto que no introduje ropa.

Me cambie colocándome el piyama de seda que Tsunayoshi me había regalado una navidad. Era color negro con algunos detalles en morado. Siempre dice que el negro hace que mis ojos brillen.

Salí de la habitación y baje a la cocina. Allí lo vi cocinando con no sonrisa en los labios tarareando una canción. Me acerque con sigilo y lo rodee por la cintura con mis brazos besando su cuello.

"¿Qué estas cocinando?"

"una tortilla de huevo rellena de salchicha y queso"

"¿Comerás con migo? ¿Qué tal si la compartimos?"

"Hai, ya casi esta lisa, así que siéntate en la barra y en un momento la sirvo"

Esos son de los momentos que más disfruto con su compañía. No hay nada memorable que destacar del resto de la noche. Incluso nuestras charlas fueron sin un tema específico, solo decíamos tonterías. Ya era tarde cuando nos acostamos a dormir. Él había pedido permiso para quedarse en mi casa. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando le hable.

"Tsunayoshi, mañana te llevare al parque de diversiones. Te lo prometo"

"¿En serio?" me abrazo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

"En serio. Incluso me subiré al juego que tú quieras"

"Gracias Kyoya" me dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Así termino el día viernes. Ese fue el inicio de un fin de semana sumamente largo. Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento de ese día es de no haber puesto atención cuando llego esa chica. Porque para mí ella era la única culpable de mi pelea con Tsunayoshi.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Aquí ven a un Tsuna nada convencional y a un Kyoya masoquista ¿Quién de los dos está más equivocado? Quizás los dos están locos y así viven felices ¿Quién sabe que tanto es capaz de hacer Tsunayoshi? Sin duda alguna su relación es enfermiza, pero ninguno de los dos parece querer cambiar.


End file.
